


Against the Wall

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion's caught eavesdropping on an important meeting between the Alliance and Horde, but Anduin sees through his ruse and gives him what he's really there for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

Wrathion had started getting a little nervous about this as soon as Anduin Wrynn had arrived, but that didn't mean he was going to  _leave_.

He'd been eavesdropping, perhaps not as subtly as he could have, at the window on a meeting between the Horde and Alliance. It was a  _pivotal_  diplomatic milestone, and he wasn't going to miss it just because he knew his Blacktalons were going to be taking better notes than he would. He had his hands up on the lip of the window to pull his face up so he could see; his disguise was minimal but effective against anyone who hadn't seen him in person before, most of his clothing played down to what could generally be considered "commoner attire" but still featuring his signature swirls.

Anduin's presence was making him on edge. Nobody else would recognise him, but Anduin might. The priest's position at the table was at his father's right hand, and though at first he seemed to be engaged with the meeting, he was beginning to stare off into space more than Wrathion liked. Anduin actually stood up from the meeting table and excused himself, and Wrathion was about to slink away from the window and pretend he'd been working on the garden in the courtyard or somesuch - when Vol'jin raised a particularly controversial point, and the arguing picked up. So Wrathion kept his attention forwards, desperate to catch every word of what was being said.

The yelp he made when he felt a hand suddenly pin him to the wall was not dignified.

" _What_  are you doing?" the voice of Anduin Wrynn demanded, though it was barely a murmur in terms of volume. And despite himself, Wrathion relaxed under his surprisingly strong grip.  
"Absolutely nothing," Wrathion purred, hiding his embarassment.  
Anduin didn't alter his posture upon hearing Wrathion's voice, indicating he'd never fallen for his 'disguise' in the first place. "I don't like you scheming against my father like this. I don't care if you're my lover - my kingdom's my first priority."  
"I wasn't  _scheming_ ," Wrathion snorted. "I was... I just wanted to be kept in the  _loop_. You know how important these developments are."  
"Why didn't you just send a Blacktalon, then?" Anduin's tone was growing more flippant.  
"I  _did_! I just-- ugh, you wouldn't understand..."

Anduin's grip shifted a little and he leaned forwards to kiss Wrathion's cheek. Wrathion could feel his face burning. "You just wanted to see me, didn't you?"  
"I-- It's nothing like that."  
"No?"   
"No. I just-- wanted to make sure that--"  
"So you doubt your Blacktalons' loyalties?"  
"No! I just-- oh,  _shut up_." Anduin was resting one hand casually on Wrathion's hip; Wrathion grabbed it and tugged him forwards, intending to pull him into a hug.

Anduin had other ideas, it seemed. He did slip his arm around Wrathion's waist, but he used it to drag him away from the window, pressing him against the wall to the side with the full weight of his shoulders. His breath brushed against Wrathion's neck as he pressed the dragon's cheek up against the cold stone, kissing him again. "Was  _this_  what you wanted, hm?"  
"Mmh..." Wrathion pouted. "Maybe."  
Anduin sighed like it was a chore and slipped his hand 'round to Wrathion's front. He glanced over his shoulder before he slid his fingers further down and rolled the pads of his fingers against Wrathion through his trousers. "More like this?"  
Wrathion rewarded him with a quiet hum. "Mm, yes."

Despite himself, as Anduin began to roughly stroke him through his trousers, he pressed his ear to the wall and tried to continue eavesdropping. Anduin laughed just a little - "do try to keep quiet," he said, "I don't want to explain this to my father."  
"Hh, you mean-- you don't want to explain why I was  _eavesdropping_  and you were  _letting_  me..."  
"I'm not letting you. I'm distracting you," Anduin murmured against Wrathion's ear with a grin. "I bet you couldn't concentrate even if you were in the room."  
"Could too," Wrathion pouted, then gasped as Anduin pressed his finger up against the base of his clit in just the right way. "A-Ahh-- you wouldn't mind putting your hand  _inside_  my trousers, would you?"  
"Only if you think you can keep quiet." Anduin did as he was asked - it was easier with Wrathion's simpler outfit, and Wrathion bit his lip as Anduin's cool fingers slid up against his hard cock.

It  _was_  difficult to keep listening. Wrathion got the odd word, but the sensation of being pressed quite so inescapably against such an unyielding wall by the taller Prince and, for lack of a more elegant phrase, being  _jerked off_  by him - all the while with the risk of being caught... it wasn't long at all before he was shivering under Anduin's weight, drawing blood at his lip for trying not to groan. His orgasm built rapidly and peaked gently, but overwhelmingly - and Anduin had to wrap his other arm around his chest to stop him from falling, kneeling with him in the grass and kissing his cheek as he tried to catch his breath.

Anduin's hand caught his chin and gently smoothed a thumb over his lip, healing it. "Now who's trying to be secretive, hm?"  
Wrathion made an indignant huff. "No smart one-liners. It ruins the glow."  
"But you're usually so  _fond_  of how I make fun of everything about you," Anduin teased.  
Wrathion only buried his face in Anduin's chest. "Shut up."

He'd hoped that the Prince of Stormwind would leave him to it and let him resume eavesdropping, but it seemed he'd have no such luck. Anduin had herded him out of the courtyard and back into the main thoroughfare of the minor keep where the meeting was being held, and before he knew it Wrathion found himself standing forlornly in the streets of the town surrounding it.

With a huff, he took his natural form and fluttered into the sky. Maybe another day.


End file.
